


Love Bites

by fvllsuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, One Shot, Underage Drinking, goth vampie mark, hyuck is edgy, lucas throws a party, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvllsuns/pseuds/fvllsuns
Summary: "Do you think there are other life forms out there besides us?"Donghyuck meets a mysterious pale boy at a party. Little does he know that boy has a dark secret, & he finds out the hard way.





	Love Bites

“I had a feeling I’d find you here.” Jaemin found Donghyuck on their school’s rooftop, legs swinging over the ledge. Donghyuck turned around upon hearing the familiar voice & smiled. He patted the spot beside him, ushering Jaemin to sit beside him.

 

Jaemin sat down next to him, facing the opposite direction, “Does anything scare you?”

 

Donghyuck chuckled at the comment. He was somewhat fearless, at least that’s what he’s been told. He didn’t have to say anything for Jaemin to know the answer to that question. He simply placed his hand behind him & tilted his head back to look up at the sky. It was rather bright outside, the sunlight blinding him just a little. He used his free hand to shade his eyes from the harsh beams.

 

A thought crossed his mind, “Hey Jaem, do you think there are other life forms out there besides us?” He spoke out flatly. Jaemin turned to look at him, trying to decipher his expression.

 

“Yeah, animals exist. Plants too.” He chuckled, Donghyuck turning to face his direction. He lightly hit the other, laughing along.

 

“No, dumbass. Like… I don’t know. Supernatural beings?” Silence drew between them. Jaemin just stared back at him for a moment before looking up at the few clouds above them.

 

“Dunno. I guess it’s possible. What made you think of that?”

 

“Nothing really.” Jaemin nodded his head at that, not giving it a second thought. Donghyuck tended to ask questions no one had an answer for.

 

“Oh right, I forgot to ask.” Jaemin quickly turned to face the other, who shot him a questioning look, “Lucas is throwing a party tonight. Wanna come?” Donghyuck slowly grinned at him. Jaemin simply grinned back at him, already knowing what his answer was going to be. “I heard some of his friends from college are gonna be there, so make sure to look cute.”

 

“When am I not cute?” Donghyuck threw his head back & batted his eyelashes. Jaemin scoffed & playfully hit his arm, causing Donghyuck to over-exaggeratedly wince in pain.

 

“Drama queen.”

 

—————

 

Donghyuck & Jaemin made their way through the house, pushing past people they didn’t recognize. The air was thick, the scent of weed, sweat, & various alcoholic beverages flooding their nostrils. They spotted Renjun, who untangled himself from Lucas’ grasp to greet them.

 

“Didn’t know if you guys were gonna make it.” He beamed at the two.

 

“When do we ever miss a party?” Jaemin asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Renjun chuckled back, acknowledging the fact. He turned around to call Lucas over, the elder apologizing to the people he was conversing with & leaving them to join the three boys.

 

“Thanks for coming! I would say make yourselves at home but you already know that.” He smiled & wrapped an arm around Renjun’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Don’t mind if I do. See you around?”

 

Renjun looked up at his boyfriend before turning back to his two best friends, “We’ll see.”

 

Jaemin & Donghyuck loudly cooed at the two before heading to the kitchen to supply themselves with drinks. Though, neither of them missed the blush creeping up on the couple’s cheeks. They stumbled upon a wide selection of bottles that were sitting on the counter. Without a second thought, they grabbed a bottle of tequila & two mini red solo cups. Jaemin poured them both shots, as Donghyuck quickly grabbed some pre-cut limes Lucas always had in the fridge & some salt. Donghyuck coated the glasses with the limes & sprinkled salt around it before handing Jaemin a lime. They lifted their cups together, grinning at one another.

 

“Always drink with style.” They spoke in unison. They clinked their shots together, then throwing down the liquid & squeezing the lime juice into their mouths. They hissed at the awful taste, but proceeded to pour themselves another shot, & another, & another.

 

By the time they had finally left the kitchen, they were down several tequila shots & had just finished their second cup of rum & coke. Donghyuck left Jaemin when he heard his favorite song playing on the loudspeakers. He moved his way through the crowd into the center of the makeshift dance floor.

 

He was always proud of his dance abilities, & he shined whenever he showed them off. He was used to eyes watching him as he danced, but he felt a heavy gaze on him. He looked over to the source, noticing a pale boy watching him from the corner of the room. Donghyuck kept his eyes on the stranger, continuing to dance along to the music. The pale boy flashed him a side smile, crossing his arms & leaning back against the wall. Today, Donghyuck was feeling bold, so he winked at him & purposefully swayed his hips along to the rhythm even more than before. He spun around, getting lost in the music. When he turned back, the boy had disappeared. He stopped briefly, looking around to see where he had gone.

 

He felt the same heavy gaze behind him, & turned around only to see the stranger standing before him. He was slightly taller than himself, cheekbones prominent & dressed in all black with a thin gold chain around his neck. He let out a soft yelp, but quickly got himself together enough to ask, “Wanna dance?”

 

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, but smirked once again. Donghyuck had a feeling that lopsided smile was going to be the death of him. They swayed together to the beat of the music, bodies pressed together. The taller male snaked his hand around his waist holding him tightly, but as if he were a precious doll that needed to be kept safe. Donghyuck thought he could get used to that feeling.

 

They continued dancing, feeling the heat rise between them. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system, but he felt the courage to wrap his arms around the pale boy’s neck. The other responded by bringing another arm up to hold his hip. The boy leaned forward & whispered into his ear, “Let’s go somewhere a little quieter.” Donghyuck was afraid his voice would fail him, so he nodded his head & grabbed the other’s hand, leading them upstairs into the bathroom & shutting the door.

 

The moment the door closed, Donghyuck pulled him in by the collar of his shirt & connected their lips. It was slow at first, not wanting to cross any boundaries. The taller boy pushed him against the door & began kissing him more eagerly. His breath hitched as he hit the door but he continued to move his lips against the stranger’s. The grip on his hips became tighter, & his arms found their way to tangle into the other’s hair. Their kisses became a little more hurried, a little more open-mouthed. Donghyuck nearly fainted when the beautiful pale boy slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their movements became sloppier, but still passionate. He was starting to lose feeling in his body, melting into the kiss. They broke away for a moment to catch their breaths before reconnecting their lips together.

 

He hadn’t noticed that the boy had picked him up until he felt hands grip the back of his thighs. For a person of his build, he was surprised he was able to pick him up with such ease. The male disconnected their lips to leave kisses on his jaw & down to his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. He tugged the back of his hair, trying to contain himself in his drunken state. Donghyuck felt his heart flutter when the paler boy let out a noise of contentment. He held onto the smaller boy tighter & gently placed him on the marble counter. They broke away once more for air, staring at each other & panting. For a second, Donghyuck could have sworn the boy’s eyes flashed a red hue, but convinced himself he was just a little too drunk.

 

The boy began kissing his neck once more, biting down on a sweet spot. He seriously could get used to this feeling forever. That feeling suddenly went away when he felt a sharp pain on his neck, a sensation he had never felt before. He winced at the pain & let out a small scream. The boy pulled away quickly, eyes widened in shock. Donghyuck noticed his eyes were in fact red, his eyes turning into rubies before him. A sharp pair of fangs complimented his white skin.

 

“Shit… fuck. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ Donghyuck grabbed his hand & held it gently, resting it on his thigh.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He reassured him. Noticing the boy was still panicking, he gripped his hand tighter.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to… you just looked so beautiful & I-“ Donghyuck chuckled lightly as the boy began rambling. _Cute,_ he thought to himself.

 

“Not gonna lie, it’s kinda hot.” The boy looked at him confused, eyes still glazed with fear.

 

“You’re not scared? Or disgusted?” The stranger spoke softly.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Thank god…” The boy sighed with relief. Donghyuck looked at him with curious eyes.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Mark. What about you?” _Mark._ It fit him well.

 

“Donghyuck, & don’t forget it.” The boy, who he now knows is named Mark, grinned before placing his free hand onto his other thigh & leaned closer.

 

“I wouldn’t forget it for a second.” Donghyuck giggled & loosely dangled his arms onto his shoulders. Mark thought the noise was quite possibly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life.

 

Donghyuck tilted his head to the side & looked at Mark through hooded eyes, “Go ahead.”

 

Mark studied his expression, curious to whether or not he truly meant it. When he saw no sign of doubt, he leaned forward & left a soft kiss on the other’s lips. Donghyuck got a brief taste of blood in his mouth & cringed, but kissed him back nonetheless. Mark’s arms found themselves back his hips, holding him in place. He kissed down to the corner of his lips, then to his jaw, then down to his neck. He slowly sank his teeth just above his collarbone, receiving another wince of pain from the other, but this time it was much quieter. Donghyuck carded his finger through the back of his neck, playing with the strands. He felt the blood being sucked out of his body & wondered if this was all a dream. He slowly shut his eyes as Mark pulled away, catching the last bit of blood off of his collarbone & licking a wet stripe across his neck, leaving a few soft kisses behind.

 

When he pulled away, he noticed Donghyuck was falling asleep. He kissed his forehead softly, lifting him up & carrying him to an empty room. Mark felt Donghyuck nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck & hold onto him tighter. He smiled to himself as he entered a guest room & placed him down onto the bed. He began to pull away but arms were quick to hold him in place.

 

“Stay here.” Donghyuck whined softly. Mark thought if his heart wasn’t already dead, it would have stopped upon hearing such an adorable noise. He couldn’t find it in himself to say no, so he laid down onto the boy who already had his arms wrapped around his neck & legs around his torso. Soon after, he noticed the smaller boy was sound asleep. He lightly stroked his hair, admiring his features. Mark knew there was something special about this tan, angelic looking boy named Donghyuck.

 

—————

 

Donghyuck woke up the next day in his own bed, wearing the same clothes from the day before. He began to recall memories of last night, trying to make sense of the party. He remembered making out with a pale boy, & then the feeling of teeth sinking into his skin. He pushed himself off of bed & stumbled over to his mirror. He saw bright purple hickeys & next to them, two sets of bite marks just above his collarbone. He touched the marks, hissing at the pain of the wounds. _So it wasn’t a dream after all._ He studied them closely, & smiled to himself. He was right, the supernatural does exist. Infact, a very cute boy with red eyes & sharp teeth exist.

 

The thought that he would never see the boy, Mark, ever again caused him to feel just a little disappointed. He changes into a fresh outfit (that doesn’t reek of alcohol) & threw his clothes onto his bed. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his jeans & picked it up.

 

**_I hope last night wasn’t a one time thing. Call me. xxx-xxx-xxxx —Mark_ **

 

He smiled at the note, pulling out his phone to type the number into his contacts. He shot him a quick message & left his house.

 

Donghyuck walked all the to Lucas’ house, hoping Renjun was still there. When he got there, it was a complete disaster. Cups were scattered across the floor, the stench still lingered from the party. He opened as many windows as he could, trying to air out the place from permanently reeking of hormones & illegal substances. He walked right up to Lucas’ room & swung the door open, revealing the two boys fast asleep.

 

“Rise & shine!” He flung open the curtains & ripped the sheets off of them.

 

“Who the fuck- oh it’s just you. Wait why are you here?” Renjun squinted his eyes at the boy who was stood in front of them.

 

“I have some questions, also you should probably clean up before his parents get home.”

 

“They get back Saturday, it’s fine.” Lucas dismissed, cuddling further into Renjun.

 

“It is Saturday, dumbass.” Donghyuck watched as Lucas remained still for a moment, but arruptively jumped out of bed & ran out of the room.

 

“So what do you want?” Renjun sat up, rubbing the crust out of his eyes. Donghyuck took a seat on the bed next to him.

 

“I met a boy here last night. His name is Mark. Do you know him?”

 

“Pale goth looking kid?” Donghyuck nodded his head at the description, “Mark Lee. He goes to Xuxi’s school. Are you interested in him?”

 

“I keep thinking about him. What do you know about him?”

 

“He’s a foreign exchange student from Canada. He’s around a lot but he doesn’t talk too much. I thought he was an angsty emo kid but he’s really easily amused. Uhh I think he’s a music major.” Donghyuck didn’t say anything, he just took in the information he was given. “I can tell you guys had a fun time last night.” Renjun pointed at the red & purple bruises across his neck.

 

“Thanks that’s all I needed have fun cleaning up the place!” Donghyuck waved him goodbye before he could get dragged into the cleanup crew.

 

“Wait are those bite marks are your neck? Did you get fucking mauled on your way home?!”

 

“Bye Injunnie!” Donghyuck rushed out of the house, sneaking past a panicking Lucas who was moving at the speed of light to clean up the messy house.

 

He pulled out his phone & looked at the contact name he had set for the boy. He clicked the ‘edit’ button & punched in some characters.

 

**Mark Lee <3**

 

Donghyuck tucked his phone into his pocket & headed back home. _Mark Lee. I could get used to hearing that name more often._ He thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of the boy, knowing he wanted to know much more about the mysterious boy he met last night while he was plastered. He looked up into the sky, enjoying the warm rays on his cheeks.

 

“I think I’m falling for a stupidly cute Canadian vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me <3  
> www.twitter.com/fvllsuns  
> www.instagram.com/kxntwon


End file.
